Nursery Rhymes
by Ophelie23
Summary: But all the King's horses and all the King's men...


**Just one possibility of the infamous meeting of Jade and Beck. Well not their first meeting exactly, but something along those lines. As usual, the tenses are all screwed up and the POV is strange. I swear I don't intend for it to be this confusing but it always ends up that way... Enjoy!**

**Beck Third Person POV primary (regular)**

**Jade First Person POV secondary (italics) **

Nursery Rhymes

The second kiss was almost an accident. He didn't mean for it to happen. She was just an attractive person. She just attracts people. A magnetic personality as some people say. It was total coincidence. She was at a party that he happened to be at.

_I mean, it's not like I knew he was going to be there or anything. _

She was sitting on a couch between two hopeful looking guys with a cigarette in one hand and red cup in the other. She looked bored. Seemingly oblivious to the two boys vying for her attention, she stared directly in front of her occasionally taking a drag or a sip. She'd been to enough parties to know when one was boring.

He saw her immediately as he entered the room, but he didn't seek her out.

_I saw him of course. He tends to make an entrance with his effortlessly expensive leather jacket and the hair. Everyone loves the hair._

For a split second he thought he had caught her eye, but he looked away quickly. He greeted the few people he knew. He got a drink with Andre, waved at Cat who was dancing to some beat of her own in the corner. He exchanged a few forgettable words with Jordan, took a hit from some girl's joint and tried to casually make his way over to where she has sitting before.

_No one has ever called her beautiful before._

Most of the people there were from Northridge and almost none were from Hollywood Arts. He only recognized a few girls from middle school though, most of the guys looked older. Friends of friends, he supposed. He had already forgotten who invited him here and he didn't even know whose house it was.

_Okay, maybe I had heard he might come. _

He doesn't do this often. This _isn't_ something he does. But she's an attractive person.

He realizes she's left the room and glancing around, he sees she's not downstairs anymore. He gets up from where he was sitting, with a girl half falling onto his lap, and heads upstairs.

_They've called her hot and smokin' and tight and fit and mysterious and sexy and fine and fuckable though._

Checking in the bathroom and the guest room he finds things he wishes he could forget about, but in opening the last door he sees a stray Doc Marten on the floor. He pushes the door open carefully, afraid he is unprepared for what he'll find inside.

He sees her sitting on the bed, her back to the door. He sees her hair ruffled, fishtail braid coming undone. He sees her jacket in a pile on the floor on top of someone else's shirt. He sees her trying to do up the back of her dress but she can't get leverage over the tiny holes and buttons and her fingers are shaking. He hears her breathing and she's broken.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water._

In three swift motions he crosses the room and sits down on the bed next to her. Wordlessly she turns to the side, sweeping her hair out of the way, leaving her back exposed to him.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

He does up the dress, does each button precisely and with care. He smooths out the fabric over her shoulders, letting his palms linger for the briefest of moments on her porcelain skin. She turns around to face him, tears streaking her face.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown..._

He raises his thumbs to her cheeks and gently, gently, he wipes the tears away.

_But all the King's horses and all the King's men..._

And he holds her face in his hands so carefully, not wanting to cause any further damage, not wanting to mar her beautiful features. Because she is beautiful to him.

_and Jill came tumbling after._

But his efforts are in vain because more tears come and they keep falling and falling like raindrops racing down the car window. And soon she's sobbing harder than she ever has before, burying her face in his chest as if he could make all the bad things, everything bad in the world, go away.

_couldn't put Humpty together again._

But he can't. No one can. Not even if she lets him try. So why bother?

...

**Jade third person POV (regular)**

She didn't even realized that she was moving closer to him until her knee bumped into his. She looked at Beck, only for a moment. But in that moment, she could see slight surprise, and a whole different, unexplainable emotion in his eyes.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..._

It didn't make sense. She couldn't understand why he would want to stay, why anyone would want to stay after seeing what he saw. After she had confirmed his every silent suspicion that every smile of hers was a lie and every laugh was an insult and every time he had asked out of sheer politeness "How are you?" and each time she had answered with a surly "fine," each and every time had been another step in this dark dance they seemed to be caught up in. A dance of glances and eye contact and body language and other unsaid things they would rather deny.

_Little miss Muffet sat on her tuffet..._

She pressed my lips to his, lightly, hesitantly, for a half-second before pulling back an inch. She looked at him, unsure of what to do next. She went to kiss him again he responded, meeting her halfway.

_Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them..._

This kiss was gentle, soft, and she immediately expected him to pull away after the briefest moment. Expected for him to get up and leave. Expected him to shout at her, to hit her, to spit at the floor in disgust. She expected him to hate her because she hated herself.

But he didn't.

After a couple of moments, he pulled away a few millimeters, before going back, his mouth pressing a tiny bit harder against hers. But so gentle. No one was ever gentle before. Not James or Sebastian or any of the others.

_Mary Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow..._

After a few seconds she carefully brought one of her hands up and around his neck, lightly playing with his hair. Beck brought one of his hands up too, tracing the side of her face with the tip of a finger, before lightly resting his hand there.

And she was crying again and the kissing and crying felt like drowning, beautiful drowning.

They kissed like this for what seemed like forever before she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his. And then she sat there drowning and sobbing and pathetic, like a child who got scared in the pool and had to be pulled out. Only no one is sure if they were actually in danger of drowning, or if they just got scarred of swimming.

_Rock a bye baby on the tree top,_

She was scaring him now, she knew it. Only he didn't run away. He leaned in again and captured her lips with his. They stayed like that for a few moments before she felt his tongue lightly trace her lower lip. She let herself sink onto the bed and he followed. She let herself wrap her shaking hands around his shoulders. She knew that they'd have to talk about it in the end. They'd have to get into all those messy feelings. Those disgustingly human and weak arguments and conversations and all those **_words_**. Eventually they'd have to let words define them and that scared her. But for now they could let their dark little dance and their unspoken understanding and their kisses speak for them. And for now it felt more terrible than drowning and more wonderful than flying all together and it scared her. She didn't know what to do with that feeling.

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock,_

So she let him kiss her deeply and beautifully even though no one's ever kissed her like that and no one's ever called her beautiful.

_And all the King's horses and all the King's... all the King's... and Jill came tumbling down, down, down..._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, fall, falling down..._

_London bridge is falling down, down, down, DOWN!_

_And Jill came tumbling after._

He was the only one to call her beautiful.

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

**Continue? Yes or no?**


End file.
